


Okay, Jack-Jack

by Theshiphassailed



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gam-Gam - Freeform, I based it on that but Jack screws even more stuff up, Jack works at a department store and is having a bad day, JackDaniels, M/M, Physical Disability, cause duh, kinda-ish, meet ugly, sousa buys sweater vests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of this: “I work at a department store and if you take out and unfold a shirt and then leave it one more time I’m going to stuff it down your throat” AU, but changed slightly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay, Jack-Jack

Jack Thompson was already having an awful day. He dropped his coffee this morning, not only spilling his drink and burning his hands, but also shattering his favorite mug. Gam-Gam gave him that mug…. At work, he was yelled at by three customers, and it wasn’t even noon yet. He worked at Macy’s, in the Men’s department. He liked to laugh at all the awful trends that left the store as soon as they came. Sometimes he wished he worked in the Women’s department because the men that shopped at the store never folded the shirts they looked at, or put back the clothes they tried on. Wives and girlfriends came in often, and asked his advice on what to buy for their husbands or boyfriends, who apparently, for some reason, couldn’t shop for themselves.  
Anyway, Jack was already in a bad mood when he saw the sweater vest section was a complete disaster. It looked like someone dug through all of the colors of vests to find their size, and didn’t even try to fold the ones they knocked over. Jack noticed a man walking towards him, or more accurately, to the table of sweater vests he was standing by. Honestly, the man was quite attractive. He was adorable like a puppy. But Jack was mad at this puppy. The man was holding an armful of vests, but was only using one hand. Jack didn’t think about that because he was angry.  
“Did you do this?” Jack said to the man, gesturing to the pile of clothing that was once in neat stacks.  
“Oh, yeah, I did, sorry,” the man said.  
“Look buddy, sorry doesn’t even begin-” That’s when Jack noticed the crutch. The man clearly injured his leg, as he was walking with one hand in his crutch. Shit, he just yelled at a disabled man, who didn’t even have two open hands to fold the vests. He was so fired.  
“I’m so sorry. I didn’t even realized that you had a crutch, man. Please don’t report me, even if I deserve it.”  
“No, it’s fine. I really should have tried to fold them back up,” the man said, sheepishly.  
“Honestly, what I said was so rude. Just carry on with your shopping, I’ll fold these up.”  
“No, I’ll help. Give me a second.” The man leaned his crutch against the table and hopped over to Jack. He held out his right hand. “Daniel Sousa, sorry for the mess.”  
“Jack Thompson.” Daniel and Jack folded up all of the clothing and organized it to like it had been before. As they worked, Jack explained why he was in a bad mood.  
“Gam-Gam?” Daniel said, smiling this beautiful smile that Jack swore could make flowers grow.  
“Hey, that’s what she prefers to be called,” he said defensively. “And I respect my grandmother.”  
“Oh, I’m sure you do, Jack-Jack.” How Daniel could make reassuring him in his faith of his truthfulness about his grandmother sound like flirting, Jack didn’t know, but it did and Jack liked it. Jack lightly pushed him to show he was supposed to be angry by that comment, but wasn’t. But unfortunately, Jack’s an idiot and forgot Daniel didn’t have his crutch, so he almost fell over. Jack caught him and helped him to his crutch.  
“Dude, I’m sorry. I’m such an idiot.”  
“It’s fine, alright? It’s actually nice when people treat you like a regular person when you’re disabled. I just lost part of my leg when I served. That doesn’t mean everyone should treat me differently. It’s actually really nice for someone to forget, and shove you like you’re a normal guy.” Daniel gave a sort of half smile, like he was bitter about everything in the world except Jack.  
Jack scanned all of Daniel's purchases and Daniel payed.  
“Well, it was really great to meet you,” Daniel said.  
“You too.” They both stood there, not moving for almost a minute.  
“So are you going to ask for my number or am I going to have to find a pen to write it on the receipt?” Jack asked, blushing slightly.  
“You can just put it in my phone. It’ll be easier.” Jack did so, and Daniel left with a wink. “See you later, Jack-Jack.”  
“And you, Susan.”  
About two minutes later Jack got a text that said ‘Thanks for the sweater vests :p’. Somehow Jack knew Daniel would be an emoticon texter.

**Author's Note:**

> Another JackDaniels one-shot cause why not? Comment :) My tumblr is peggycarterness.


End file.
